Enamorada del hermano de mi enemigo
by YunoGasaiYandereSama
Summary: Sinopsis: Se conocieron en una fiesta, ella una joven destinada a casarse con la persona que odia, él atormentado por su maldición… que sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis: Se conocieron en una fiesta, ella una joven destinada a casarse con la persona que odia, él atormentado por su maldición… que sucederá? **

* * *

><p>Se que la historia tiene muchos errores, y lo lamento por eso, pero es mi primera historia así les pido que no sean tan duros conmigo, además de que poco a poco he de ir mejorando :3 espero que les guste el primer capítulo de mi primera historia.<p>

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Enamorada del hermano de mi enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Dónde estás?...**

**-Flash Back-**

Kagome… Kagome Higurashi –dice una joven, de cabello azabache de un color medio azulado, ojos color chocolate, que aunque no se observaban bien por el antifaz negro, se notaba que eran muy expresivos, además de que la joven es de una esbelta figura que reluce con su vestido color rojo- un gusto el conocerlo, Señor …

**-Fin De Flash Back-**

Dónde estás?... Kagome dónde estás?... –susurra un joven de ojos color ámbar y cabello largo color plateado, estando en medio de la oscuridad sentado en el sofá frente a su escritorio, en el despacho, observando un punto indefinido del cuarto mientras bebía una botella de whisky mientras recordaba el momento en que la conoció- seguirás viva? Pienso que si… dónde estás? No lo sé, pero te encontraré – en ese momento recuerda la noticia que recibió hace ya dos meses atrás-

**-Flash Back-**

Lo lamento Señor Taisho, esto fue lo único que encontramos –le entrega un pequeño colgante de oro con una pequeña imagen en su interior - La Señorita Kagome no ha aparecido, solo encontramos su colgante

**-Fin De Flash Back-**

* * *

><p><strong>Que os pareció? se que estuvo muy cortito este capítulo, pero si ustedes quieren que la continúe prometo hacer los capítulos un poco más largos :3 por favor díganme si continuar o no junto a su opinión, sin más que decir me despido :3 <strong>

**Para: YunoGasaiAomeHigurashi**


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdo (parte 1)

He aquí el segundo capítulo, espero os guste y pido perdón por no haber publicado el día que dije lo haría.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Enamorada del hermano de mi enemigo<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdo (Parte 1)**

En la entrada del salón se lograba observar a una bella joven tomada del brazo, del quien al parecer era su acompañante para esa hermosa velada. Un joven de ojos color ámbar y cabello largo color plateado, vestido con un elegante traje color negro al igual que su antifaz, que la vio entrar en el salón, la observaba detenidamente mientras bailaba con una joven bella pelirroja. La joven junto a su acompañante se acercan los anfitriones de la velada, y los saludan amablemente.

Con su permiso, iré a tomar un poco de aire –dice la joven mientras se aleja y sale al jardín -

Mi querida Izayoi, vuelvo luego –le da un beso en la mano y se retira junto al acompañante de la joven- cuéntame Naraku como van los negocios? –Pregunta al momento de entrar en su despacho y cierra la puerta después de que Naraku entrara para luego tomar asiento-

Estupendamente, Inu no Taisho –responde con una sonrisa mientras se sienta frente al escritorio-

Que gran noticia, pero ahora que lo dices quisiera hablarte de un tema en específico –saca del primer cajón de su escritorio una pequeña tarjeta y se lo entrega-

**-.-.-.-.-**

El joven al ver que la joven se aleja de su acompañante, y va al jardín sonríe sin darse cuenta entonces decide ir a verla.

Mis disculpas querida Ayame, iré a por unas bebidas, vuelvo enseguida –dice esperando a tener una respuesta positiva-

Excelente idea querido, te estaré esperando –contesta con una sonrisa-

El joven se dirige al jardín logrando visualizar a la joven observar la luna pensativa, se acerca parándose a su lado.

Una hermosa noche no cree?-

La joven se asusta mientras retrocede unos pasos, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven, pero se tranquiliza y le sonríe amablemente.

Sí, es una hermosa noche, mucho gusto señor…? –lo mira con intriga en espera de una respuesta-

Oh! Perdone mi mala educación, Inuyasha Taisho un gusto –le toma de la mano y le da un beso en esta a manera de saludo- Señorita…?

Kagome… Kagome Higurashi –responde la joven de cabello azabache, de un color medio azulado, ojos color chocolate, que aunque no se observaban bien por el antifaz negro, se notaba que eran muy expresivos, además de que la joven es de una esbelta figura que reluce con su vestido color rojo- un gusto el conocerlo, Señor Taisho

Dígame solamente Inuyasha, claro si usted me permite decirle Kagome –sonríe seductoramente-

Por supuesto, Inuyasha –murmura levemente sonrojada al ver la sonrisa de él-

Hubo un momento de silencio total entre los dos jóvenes, hasta que se tornó un poco incómodo y un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro sale al jardín.

Kagome? Eres tú?-

Koga? Qué haces aquí? –Kagome esboza una gran sonrisa y se acerca a Koga abrazándolo- mi padre me dijo que volverías mañana, que alegría verte

Los negocios han ido de maravilla, y aproveche eso para venir un día antes –corresponde al abrazo y la carga dando unas vueltas sonriendo-

Inuyasha incomodo por la escena que surgió en ese momento, hace un pequeño sonido logrando así tener la atención de Kagome y Koga.

Mis disculpas joven Taisho, no note su presencia –baja a Kagome dejándola parada a su lado- y si no le importa, me llevare a la joven por unos momentos

No se preocupe, y tranquilo puede llevársela –responde de mala gana-

Con su permiso –murmura Kagome despidiéndose haciendo leve movimiento con la cabeza-

**-.-.-.-.-**

Fue un gusto conocerlos –sonríe mientras se despide de Inuyasha y de sus padres-

Vámonos, gracias por su invitación –dice Naraku mientras ayuda a Kagome a subir en su carruaje junto a Koga para luego él subir y darle la orden al chofer de ir a casa-

Gracias a ustedes por venir –se despide Inu no Taisho con un movimiento de la mano, al ver el carruaje alejarse-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Qué tal? Les gusto? Dejen sus opiniones n.n y espero poder continuar la historia con el tercer capítulo :3<p>

YunoGasaiAomeHigurashi


	3. Nota de autora

He tenido unos cuantos problemitas, por esa razón he cambiado el nombre y la imagen... con respecto a la historia, no he estado muy inspirada lo admito, pero aún así ya casi esta el capítulo 3 de la historia: Enamorada del hermano de mi enemigo.

Puede ser que suba el tercer capítulo el día sábado o domingo, todo depende del tiempo que logré tener esos dos días.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.


	4. Capítulo 3: Recuerdo (parte 2)

**Como ya habia dicho no tengo mucha inspiración, a causa de los problemas que tengo, pero he aquí el capítulo 3, espero que os guste y nos vemos en el cuarto capítulo :3**

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Recuerdo (Parte 2)<strong>

Naraku se baja de su caballo negro, corre hasta la puerta de la mansión de los Taisho y golpea la puerta repetidas veces en espera de que la abran. Luego de unos minutos de espera un empleada abre la puerta y antes de que diga algo, Naraku entra en la mansión, y se dirige hasta el despacho de Inu no Taisho. Furioso abre la puerta y entra.

Dónde está mi hija?! -grita en el momento en que sostiene a Inu no Taisho por el cuello de su traje-

No sé dónde este, además es tu responsabilidad como padre saberlo –se suelta del agarre de Naraku y acomoda su traje con una expresión seria-

Me crees estúpido? Se perfectamente que Kagome se fue a ver con tu hijo… el menor, y que gran coincidencia que justo ese día ella desaparezca! –Sonríe falsamente y cruza sus brazos-

Inu no Taisho camina hasta la ventana del despacho, y observaba pensativo el cielo.

Cálmate, te puedo asegurar que mi hijo es inocente… Pronto aparecerá… -camina hasta el sofá que se encuentra al frente de su escritorio y se sienta el-

Eso espero… ya la policía la está buscando… si no logramos encontrarla, no me importara que sea tu hijo. Lo matare. –Sale del despacho, como así también de la mansión-

-.-.-.-.-

Lo lamento Señor Taisho, esto fue lo único que encontramos – habla el comandante de la policía mientras le entrega un pequeño colgante de oro con una pequeña imagen en su interior- La señorita Higurashi no ha aparecido, solo encontramos su colgante… además de que…

Inuyasha toma el colgante, cerrando la mano en puño y luego lo guarda, Naraku que se iba acerando al lugar, luego de haber ido a ver a Inu no Taisho, escucha lo dicho por el comandante, se baja de su caballo, acercándose a Inuyasha con una mirada fría y lo golpea en el estómago, luego en el rostro y finalmente en la clavícula.

Dónde está mi hija Taisho?! Dónde?! –Cegado por la rabia le da otros golpes cada vez más fuertes-

No lo sé… -murmura Inuyasha sin poder defenderse o contraatacar-

Por favor, deténgase Señor Higurashi.-

Dos hombres sostienen a Naraku de los brazos, alejándolo de Inuyasha que sangraba un poco, por los golpes recibidos.

Suéltenme! Él es el responsable de la desaparición de Kagome! Suéltenme! –se suelta del agarre de los dos hombres-

Tranquilícese Señor, no querrá que lo arreste verdad? Y puedo asegurarle que encontraremos a su hija.-

Eso espero –acomoda su traje y sube a su caballo haciendo que este galope a toda velocidad-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Naraku furioso por la desaparición de Kagome? O.O? Será que Naraku es un buen padre? o será que tiene planeado algo? Qué piensan ustedes? :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Un leve beso

**Hola mis queridas/os lectores, aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo espero que os guste :3**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Un leve beso<br>**

Kagome despierta con un leve dolor de cabeza, intenta tocar sus ojos al no poder ver, más que solamente oscuridad, y se da cuenta que tiene los ojos vendados, pero también descubre que tiene las manos, al igual que las piernas atadas, llora asustada y grita el nombre de su padre, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Unos minutos después un hombre alto con la cara tapada, abre la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Kagome y la observa mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

Cálmate florecita, no llores -se acerca, colocándose en cuclillas frente a Kagome y la toma por el mentón-

P-por favor no me haga daño... -susurra calmando su llanto y solamente sollozando-

No te haré daño... por el momento -contesta con una sonrisa-

Amo Sesshomaru! -un hombre, de estatura mediana entra en la habitación gritando sin pensar-

Sesshomaru suelta el mentón de Kagome, se levanta y se voltea mirando al hombre con una mirada fría.

Cuántas veces te tuve que decir que no dijeras mi nombre en este lugar? -se acerca- Dime qué ocurre Jaken?

Lo lamento Amo bonito... Pero acaba de recibir una carta de su padre-

Entrégamela, y retírate-

Jaken le entra la carta y se retira rápidamente, volviendo a hacer sus quehaceres. Sesshomaru observa los detalles de la carta pensativo mientras la abre y la lee.

_"Inglaterra, 1850_

_Querido hijo: _

_Después de tu partida, un suceso desagradable ha venido a interrumpir la tranquilidad de la familia. Ayer la hija de Naraku Higurashi ha desaparecido. E Inuyasha se ve involucrado en su desaparición, es necesario que vengas de inmediato para arreglar este asunto, y para que con la ayuda de tus hombres nos ayudes a buscarla. Espero obtener una respuesta positiva de tu parte, me despido._

_Atentamente, Inu no Taisho. "_

Sesshomaru después de leer la carta, sonríe triunfal y regresa a ver a Kagome.

Kagome que ya había dejado de sollozar intentaba recordar, por qué el nombre de _"Sesshomaru"_ se le hacía muy conocido. Sesshomaru se acerca, toma a Kagome del mentón y le da un leve beso en los labios, dejándola sorprendida, para finalmente salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-.-.-.-.-

Naraku caminaba de un lado a otro, por su despacho mientras bebía un vaso de whisky, se para frente a la chimenea y mira el fuego pensativo.

Tiempo después alguien golpea la puerta del despacho, recibiendo una "adelante" como respuesta, entra una señora de ya una edad avanzada, y se acerca a Naraku.

Qué sucede Kaede?-

El comandante, trajo noticias sobre la señorita Kagome, al parecer alguien a visto como se la llevaban en un carruaje inconsciente-

Retírate, gracias por la información -se sirve más whisky y toma asiento-

Sí, Señor -sale del despacho cerrando la puerta-

-.-.-.-

Jaken, envíale esta carta a mi padre. Ya sabes que no puede enterarse de que estamos aquí. -le entrega la carta, hablando con seriedad-

Si, amo bonito -toma la carta y va a cumplir con la orden recibida-

Una pequeña niña, entra en la habitación en la que se encontraba Kagome, deja la bandeja con la cena en una mesa, cierra la puerta con seguro y enciende las lámparas de gas.

Señorita Kagome, ya es hora de cenar -le desata las manos y le quita la venda de los ojos-

Kagome pestañea varias veces, y le sonríe levemente a la pequeña.

Gracias... cómo te llamas pequeña?-

Me llamo Rin -le acerca la bandeja-

Un gusto Rin -sonríe tomando la bandeja entre sus manos- Ya has comido?

Sí! ahora es momento de que usted coma -se sienta a su lado ya que Kagome estaba en una cama-

No me trastes de Usted -le acaricia la cabeza con delicadeza-

Mientras Kagome comía, iban teniendo una conversación agradable, logrando así hacerse amigas. Cuando Kagome termino de comer, Rin tomo la bandeja, despidiéndose y salió de la habitación dejando igual cerrada la puerta con seguro.

Al día siguiente Sesshomaru entra en la habitación, observando que Kagome estaba sin la venda en los ojos y el amarre en sus manos, se acerca y con cuidado de no despertarla, la vuelve a atar y a vendar. Kagome se voltea de lado y Sesshomaru sale de la habitación.

Tiempo después Jaken regresa y le informa a Sesshomaru de los rumores que ha escuchado y Rin le lleva el desayuno a Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-

Inu no Taisho luego de recibir la carta la lee detenidamente mientras piensa en una contestación.

_"Suiza, 1850_

_Querido Padre: _

_No se preocupe. Iré lo más pronto posible. Y quiero pedirle que Kagome Higurashi sea mi esposa. Quiero que cuando la encontremos. Usted hable con su padre, ya que son grandes amigos e intente convencerlo de que me conceda la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Claro está que cuando valla, lo haré personalmente. Pero por el momento no puedo, cuento con usted. Me despido._

_Atentamente, Sesshomaru Taisho. "_

Apoya sus brazos en su escritorio y llama a una de sus empleadas dándole la orden de que se encargara de que Naraku, valla a verlo.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este capítulo creo que estuvo un poquitín más largo :3 Qué creen que pasará? Déjenme su opinión y hasta el próximo capítulo.<strong>


End file.
